Flee
by Ruwa Owen
Summary: Oneshot Rewritten scene towards the very end of the movie involving lots of MarcoXAllie though prepare for a sort of sad ending


**A/N this has been sitting on my computer ever since I watched Avalon high on netflix a while ago. I though it was a cute movie and made this oneshot so here it is.**

**disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Avalon high**

* * *

"That's going to have to take some getting used to" I said looking down incredulously at Marco who was kneeling before me. I noticed a small smirk gracing his lips as he stood up.

"Umm I'm just going to go back and finish watching the game" Miles said shuffling out the room awkwardly before I could even begin to protest. I was going to have to yell at him later for leaving me behind with Marco in what seemed like a silence that could last say a 1000 years.

"Sooo.." he said walking over to me stiffly.

"Soooo…." I replied back looking down at my sneakers tense.

"I should be apologizing." He started.

"No I should apologize to you" I said a little too quickly looking up at him. I treated him like crap and accused him of being Mordrid when really he was only trying to help.

"No you shouldn't your highness. Look, I said and did some mean things to you while trying to protect my brother and for that I'm really sorry. Believe me I feel horrible for not realizing that you are the reincarnation of Arthur and not being able to protect you. I really screwed up and I will leave upon your word to take responsibility for my actions."

"Slow down, we both screwed up Marco. I'm sorry for accusing you of being Mordrid when you were only trying to help. I'm just getting to know you as one of my knights so how can I have you leave now. I mean seriously we left you outside hurt and you still came back and pushed Mr. Moore off stage."

"Don't say that so casually" He laughed "Though, it was the highlight of the night for me. Actually no realizing you were Arthur is still number one"

"That was a highlight for me as well considering I didn't know I was Arthur either" I smiled.

"Well your highne-"

"Just call me Allie"

"No that would be disrespectful"

"So is not following your highnesses orders" I countered. I watched as he tried to sort out what was right to do in his head and I ended up laughing. He frowned looking down at me.

"Sorry, you just take this too seriously. Just because I'm Arthur doesn't mean you have to follow everything I say Marco. I trust that you and I will be good friends but we can't be friends if you put me above you"

"No but it would work if we dated; you'd be my girlfriend so I could treat you specially"

I coughed what did he just say?

"Your highn- I mean Allie are you okay? " He placed his hands on my shoulder leaning into examine me.

"Um yeah I'm good" I lied. My face was completely flushed scarlet and now the idea of me dating Marco was drifting through my mind. His hands were still on my shoulders and I looked up to find his face was extremely close to mine. He looked concerned it was really kinda cute and I couldn't help but take advantage of the moment. I don't know why I did it but my lips were on his.

My mind was chanting you like Will you like Will what are you doing. Marco's lips felt really good on mine though. It was sort of warm and a bit gentle something I would have never pictured from him but he was full of surprises today. Running out of air we both pulled away.

"I was kidding when I said we should date but…" this time he moved in capturing my lips again and we started all over. This time his hands moved from my shoulders to my waist and my hands came up to his hair playing with it squeezing lightly. Soon he had me backed up against the theatre door and when I gasped he slid his tongue inside my mouth exploring. We battled for dominance and it seemed I was winning when he backed off and let me take control. I was confused when he pulled away fast.

"We can't do this" he said looking down and shaking his head.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well for one you are making me a little excited?" He glanced down at his pants then back into my eyes I could have flushed from embarrassment if my check weren't already stained red from the kiss.

"Two, you like WILL and he already went through Jen and Lance screwing him over so we definitely can't"

"Oh yeah Will… I do like him but…" I trailed off wanting to say that I liked him more. Kissing Marco felt so incredibly right that there must be something wrong with me. Will was really sweet though and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do this to him. I mean we weren't legitimately dating but it seemed it was going there.

"See you can't hurt him like this" Marco said softly reading my mind.

"I got it but I also don't want to hurt you like this"

"I'll be fine" he reassured.

"Are you really going to be?" I searched his eyes "Because If I were you I might have trouble seeing my brother with a girl who enjoyed kissing me"

He smirked "So you enjoyed that?"

"well…yeah" I admitted honestly avoiding his gaze.

"So did I" he disclosed. He shifted back and forth on his feet nervously before he spoke again.

"Allie I see your point and you're right I would be jealous but still I can't"

"Okay I understand" I was going to take a step back and create some distance between us but I was already leaning against the door.

"Marco" I said placing my hand on the knob so I could make a swift exit.

"Yes Allie" he replied.

"You're a really good brother and knight. After today I want you to know that I'll act like this" I pointed between us indicating what went on here "never occurred" I finished.

"I understand" he said with a melancholy smile that twisted my heart and made me want to retract my statement. Before any tears gathered in my eyes I fled the scene.

I fled from Marco, I fled from a chance at real love.

* * *

** fin leave a review **

**sort of an abrupt ending sorry **


End file.
